Weapons (Rust Bucket)
Weapons are a mechanic introduced in Rust Bucket which allow the player to change their attack effectively. They are an inherent mechanic of levels 21-30 and can be found in Endless Mode in shops or inside chests. Each time the player dies, finishes a level or reaches a checkpoint, their weapon will be changed back to the default sword. Shops Shops can be found once every four points the player reaches in Endless Mode. They will always be adjacent to the room the player is in, with an invisibility tile as the entrance to prevent any enemy from following Rust Bucket inside. Shops are composed of a 5x5 area with a shoopkeeper, a carpet, and three weapons the player can choose from. Each weapon costs a fixed amount of coins, ranging from 3 to 10 coins each. Sword The sword is the default weapon in the game. It works exactly like the player's attack in Turnament, allowing Rust Bucket to hit anything directly adjacent to them by moving towards it. It can be seen in the game's icon and art, although the sword doesn't show as golden but simply made out of iron. RustBucket_weapon_sword_aoe.png|The area of effect of the sword when attacking downwards Battle axe |image= |price=5 coins |abilities=1x3 area of attack |game=Rust Bucket }} Battle axes are first introduced in level 21, and have an area of attack of 1x3. They will damage/destroy every enemy or object in that zone, hitting all three spots at once. When the player has this weapon, they will attack whenever one of the three spots is occupied by something that can be attacked, even if the tile directly in front of Rust Bucket is free. This means that the player can attack even though they will instead move forward in a normal case. RustBucket_weapon_axe_aoe.png|The area of effect of the battle axe when attacking downwards Warhammer |image= |price=10 coins |abilities=Gives the ability to destroy statues |game=Rust Bucket }} Warhammers are first introduced in level 22, and have the same area of attack as the sword. They allow the player to attack enemies or objects normally in any direction. However, warhammers give Rust Bucket the ability to smash statues as if they were normal enemies, making statues extremely weak against the player as they can only crush them against walls and obstacles. Despite this ability, warhammers have the downside of being the only weapon with a durability. They can only be used ten times to destroy statues, after which they will break and be replaced by the default sword. They will only loose durability points when being used against statues, and not against any other enemy, making them very similar to the sword in normal cases. The number of uses left on the warhammer is displayed on the weapon display on the bottom left corner of the screen. Picking up a warhammer while already carrying one will reset the uses of the weapon back to ten. RustBucket_weapon_hammer_aoe.png|The area of effect of the warhammer when attacking downwards Bow |image= |price=5 coins |abilities=Gives the ability to attack from a distance |game=Rust Bucket }} Bows are first introduced in level 23, and are primarily used for long range combat. When using the bow, Rust Bucket can attack up to four tiles in front of them. It allows the player to attack over gaps, but not through walls or other obstacles. Only the closest target to the player will be damaged, and not the ones behind it. Much like with the battle axe, the player will shoot their bow each time there is an enemy or object which can be damaged in front of them, even if the tile directly adjacent to Rust Bucket is free to move into. RustBucket_weapon_bow_aoe.png|The area of effect of the bow when attacking downwards Spear RustBucket_weapon_spear_aoe.png|The area of effect of the spear when attacking downwards References }} Category:Lists Category:Shop items Category:Items Category:Weapons